Forever Dawn
by WolfMockingjay
Summary: NOTE: This is kinda a sequal to my other fic. THE SUMMARY CONTAINS A FEW SPOILERS. The Cullen's lives have gone back to normal after their run-in with the Volturi. All but Renesmee. She mourns the death of her best friend and longs for the presence of her newest vampire friend. And a young wolf will find love in an unlikely place. Rated T for some violence...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is slightly a continuation of my other fic, so please read that first to fully understand it! Thanks to all my readers :) Note: this takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn, and Nessie looks about ten years old (according to me!)**

Ch. 1 - The ghost of Christmas past?

**Nessie's POV**

I woke to the sound of soft footsteps outside my cottage window. Mommy and Daddy were out hunting, so Jake was prowling the grounds to protect me. A pair of molten gold eyes bore into mine. A massive white wolf was right outside my window. I slowly rose from my bed, "Ch...Charlotte? I thought...oh my gosh!" Using my supernatural speed, I sped out of the cottage and to the place where my best friend was standing. Her soft paws barely snapped a twig as she galloped into the thick woods. I chased after her, feeling a tinge of cold upon my pink cheeks. _Of course! _I thought to myself. It was December in Washington, almost Christmas day. I found myself in a snow white clearing, surrounded by coats black as night. The bodies of my werewolf loved ones were strewn about. In the center was Charlotte, her white coat was covered in blood. The elite members of the Volturi faced me, wearing malevolent, blood-stained grins. I focused on Caius' grip and saw the unthinkable. Well, this whole _scene_ was unthinkable. Cauis held the hoods of two trembling, twin Volturi members. Jane watched as her brother's head was torn from his ice cold body. Jane suffered the same fate. And at Aro's feet, laid a russet wolf. His body was dead cold. "Jacob!" I sobbed. _My _Jacob. The three ancients advanced toward me. I was next.

**Hehehe...will Nessie make it out alive?! And has Charlotte cheated death?! You will find out! As soon as I have time to write the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Christmas Shopping

I quickly sat up in my bed. I sighed, "It was just...a dream." Jake rushed to my side. "Y'all right Ness?" he asked quietly. "Yeah. Just a bad dream," I yawned. "Well, you better get dressed! Aunt Alice has a surprise for you," he said the last part with a mocking tone. I smiled. I loved my Aunt Alice a lot, but her love for fashion was not equivalent to mine, unfortunately. I eventually got dressed and had my 'human moments,' before rushing off to our main house. Mom and Dad were quick to embrace me. "How'd you sleep, love?" my father asked lovingly. I laughed lightly. He was a mind reader! He would have read my thoughts already. However, I did not show him my nightmare. It was too troubling. The little pixie that was my aunt sprinted down the stairs, "Renesmee! Are you ready?! We're going on a shopping trip!" she exclaimed proudly. I don't know if I'm one for shopping, but a day to hang out with Alice could be fun. "Alice, you know she doesn't go for shopping," Dad said, rolling his eyes. "But not just _any _shopping! We're going _Christmas _shopping! It's already December 15th," Alice's grin was that of a chesire cat. After some convincing, Mom and Dad decided to let me go. I mean I _had _aged another year since our run-in with the Volturi. I was old enough to go somewhere without them, right? Anyway, we drove off to Seattle!

We had a great shopping day! There were a great deal of humans out, but it was a cloudy day, safe enough for us to be unnoticed. We shopped for every member of the family. I got Carlisle a new book on Ticuna legends, and I picked up a new silver service for Esme (to make up for the one I destroyed as a toddler). For Emmett, I got a Florida Gators jersey, and a large collection of makeup and nail polish for Rosalie. To remind him of his hometown in Texas, I bought Jasper a flannel shirt and official horseback riding boots. I had to pick out something really special for Mom, Dad, and Jacob, so I strolled around the stores, wracking my brain. Eventually, I picked out a very rare species of cactus for my mom, a handcrafted guitar for my dad (he loves to play various instruments!), and a few Quileate t-shirts that I would sew into a quilt for Jake (I had been inspired by Mom's quilt that Grandma Renee made her!). Aunt Alice finally let me go off on my own so we could secretly shop for each other. Luckily, I got some cute clothes for Alice (something she didn't have! who would've guess?) before she nervously ran up to me, "Nessie. We need to get out of here, NOW." Without asking any questions, I chased after her and into our car. I had been around her long enough to know what was happening. My Aunt Alice had had a vision. A bad one.


End file.
